disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the (former) main antagonist (and sometimes an anti-hero) of the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb and the (former) arch-nemesis of Perry the Platypus, as well as a recurring character in ''Milo Murphy's Law''. A routinely bumbling, incompetent and forgetful mad scientist, Doofenshmirtz is the primary villain of the series and the mastermind behind the B-Plot of each episode. He reformed himself at the end of the show. Background Doofenshmirtz is a 47-year-old mad scientist hailing from the village of Gimmelshtump, in the country of Drusselstein. He suffered through a comically exaggerated neglectful, to the point where it could be abusive, claimed terrible childhood that left him scarred for the rest of his life. His parents were mentally abusive and ignored him, briefly disowned him, forced him to wear dresses or act as a lawn gnome, and frequently restricted him from doing even the smallest things and favored his brother Roger Doofenshmirtz very much. Heinz also had to deal with many bullies, had no real friends, except for a balloon with a face painted on it, had issues with his body (a high squeaky voice and inability to grow facial hair), and generally failed embarrassingly at nearly everything he attempted. (The exceptions being cup stacking and, for a short time, shadow puppetry). His record in romance was equally dismal and almost always ended up with him being broken-hearted. Because of his dismay, he built a robot to destroy love, which landed in the hands of Phineas and Ferb. Somehow he managed to woo and win the hand of Charlene and had one daughter with her before it fell apart and they divorced eventually. Due to the hardships adding up, he aspired to turn towards evil and constantly attempts to seek vaguely directed vengeance with odd items he purchased off the internet. Development When Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire were working on the Nickelodeon animated series Rocko's Modern Life, they always had two things in episodes they worked on: a song or a musical number and an action/chase scene. When they created Phineas and Ferb, they wanted to incorporate this trait into that series too.They used a platypus secret agent to do so due to the animal's interesting appearance and wanted to have a continuous nemesis for him that the viewers could get to know. They choose one named "Dr. Meddleshmirtz;" Meddleshmirtz was a prototype for Doofenshmirtz and carried a majority of his traits. His name eventually was changed to "Doofenshmirtz." Every main character in the series was designed to incorporate geometric shapes in reminiscence of Tex Avery's graphic style from his Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies as well as the cartoons he worked on at MGM cartoons; Doofenshmirtz himself appearing to use that of an oval. They were as well meant to be drawn very simple so that the child viewers could draw them easily themselves. Each one was designed to be recognizable from a distance or, as Povenmire notes as a reference to Matt Groening and The Simpsons by silhouette. Voice Co-creator and executive producer Dan Povenmire voices Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz's voice is of Eastern European descent, most likely Czech, Polish or Sorbian, as he was noted by Lawrence as having a German accent. This became the voice Povenmire used since he was a fifteen-year-old having pillow fights with his sister. During recording sessions, Povenmire is easily able to ad-lib and improvise; the writers are known to change his lines around and add new ones without throwing him off. Povenmire sometimes adds his own lines to mix with the script, as well as being asked to alternate his voice to enunciate his lines. Povenmire is usually asked to perform the voice in interviews and performs the voice for his daughter's friends. Personality Doofenshmirtz is portrayed as a scientific genius but an utterly, incompetent schemer. He is a self-proclaimed, evil mad scientist who despises almost everything around him, including pelicans, ear hair and such obscure things such as musical instruments starting with the letter "B", and otherwise taking unnecessarily large amounts of effort to accomplish menial tasks, finding the simpler ways to be too much of a bother, as he once tried to take Big Ben instead of just go out and buy a wall clock. Doofenshmirtz treats his nemesis Perry the Platypus as his best friend, and is often concerned for Perry when he does not arrive at the scene of his next scheme, hesitating to execute his plans and fearing for where Perry has gone - though he notes that he "hopes something terrible has happened to him." Doofenshmirtz's relationship with Perry has also been used to his advantage, as he once replaced Perry as his nemesis with a secret agent panda bear to cause depression in Perry, causing a distraction from his actual plot to freeze agents to use as a giant chess set. When Perry is re-assigned by the Agency to a higher-leveled threat, The Regurgitator, leaving Doofenshmirtz classified as a low-level threat who would be dealt with by a secret agent snail, Doofenshmirtz himself took up an internship with the new villain to assist him in ultimately defeating the new threat and keeping Perry as his nemesis. He is currently the 2nd fastest cup stacker in the world (only to Candace Flynn). He is also always beaten by a baking soda volcano. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, stupid, eccentric and generally clueless. This cluelessness is showed particularly in "Bullseye", when he is seen with Rodney discussing Lawrence's first performance, with Rodney stating "I thought no one was more clueless at evil than you", and Heinz saying, "I know." His usual lair is an office building that he apparently owns, though he's worked from other locations when necessary for his plans. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seems to quite enjoy musical numbers, and has performed songs about "impressing his professor" and how he hates his brother among other subjects. Though his plans are frequently clueless at best and his doctorate was purchased off the internet, some of his inventions (almost always suffixed with "-inator") have been fairly impressive. Physical appearance Doofenshmirtz is 6 feet, 2 inches tall and very slender, but he slouches, which causes him to appear shorter. As a youth he was considerably short for his age. His limbs and fingers are bony and gangly. His legs are usually bent when he stands and walks, and he has a noticeable hunchback. Heinz's usual apparel is a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt, under a long, thin white lab coat. With that he wears long gray or dark green slacks, and black shoes, and more recently, his shoes seem to have a small heel. He has a tattoo of the word evil in purple ink with a pointed tail coming from the L on his left bicep. When hit with the beam for his Ugly-inator, a device with makes anything the beam hits horribly ugly, he remains the same. He and his 2nd dimension self-consider themselves handsome. When Doofenshmirtz drank the cutonium, his height dropped down to around 2 feet, with larger, bluish-purple sparkling eyes, rounder face, normal nose, and shorter hair with a pair of smaller feet pajama-like pants with smaller black shirt and white lab coat with a pinkish-purple aura emitting from him, while also having a higher and slightly squeakier voice like a baby, as to looking much like a baby. Heinz resembles a monster called Der Kinderlumper, as they both have a broom-like nose and a crooked neck. Appearances ''Phineas and Ferb Doofenshmirtz's goal in life is to "take over the entire tri-state area" and attempts to do so with obscure contraptions and inventions that tend to have "-inator" as the suffix (as a child, he invented a machine simply called the "Inator"). In nearly every episode of the series, Doofenshmirtz has an evil scheme or invention that he explains about through the means of a "back story" from his youth. Despite the true dedication to this mission nearly all of his plans have been thwarted by his nemesis Perry the Platypus. Throughout the series, the back stories explore his mentally abusive and shunned childhood growing up in the fictional village Gimmelshtump, Druelselstein. Doofenshmirtz usually monologs and displays acts of "cartoonish" physical violence towards his frenemy Perry, a skilled anthropomorphic platypus secret agent who disguises himself as the mindless pet of the series main characters. Doofenshmirtz appears in several merchandise pieces based on the series, particularly the book series and the video games. Though Doofenshmirtz usually fails on almost all of his schemes throughout the series (due to either his incompetence or Perry's intervention), there were a few times when he actually succeeded without Perry trying to stop him. For instance, when trying to put a good party for Vanessa's 16th birthday, since he always failed on giving her a good birthday party all her life, he used this as another attempt to kill Perry by launching him with a giant firecracker during the ceremonies. Though Doofenshmirtz fails to defeat Perry while getting himself tied up to the launching firecracker (though he survives), the launch left a great impression for all of Vanessa's arriving friends, who find the party to be extremely cool. Touched by this, Vanessa happily thanks her father of getting one party right for her. After, Doofenshmirtz thanks Perry for helping him out. In spite of Doofenshmirtz's reputation as a villain, he will tend to play as the hero whenever it either benefits him the most or if he doesn't have a choice, such as being good for his daughter or adopting stray cats. In "Last Day of Summer", upon learning that Vanessa is hoping to have an internship at O.W.C.A, he is also told by her that he is terrible at being evil, and that the only thing motivating him are what happened in the past and not what comes from the heart. Convinced that he can be better at doing good, he decides to give up his evil ways to save the world from the effects of the Do-Over-Inator, and to allow Vanessa to go for O.W.C.A's job opening. In "The O.W.C.A Files", he was able to become an agent for O.W.C.A because he is considered to be an ocelot after being raised by a family of ocelots. A notable contribution he did for the agency was aiding Perry and the rookie agents stopping Professor Parenthesis from taking full control of the agency and the rest of the agents, and conquering the world in a revenge on Major Francis Monogram. In "Act Your Age", he is shown to be a good friend of Major Monogram, Perry, Carl, and the rest of O.W.C.A, although Perry will still come to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated whenever he accidentally sets off the evil alarm. Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Heinz is a recurring character in the animated/live-action talk show talking about evil stuff in one episode, but Isabella turned the TV off. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Heinz is a major character in the Disney Channel Original Movie and meets his Alternative self, who he noted that his 2nd dimension self has a large scar on his eye. He is later tied up with Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Agent P. [[Milo Murphy's Law|''Milo Murphy's Law]] Heinz has made some appearances in this series so far, including one in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". In "Fungus Among Us", the predecessor to "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" in the story arc, Milo Murphy refers to him as "Professor Time". At the end of the episode, Milo, Diogee, Balthazar Cavendish, Vinnie Dakota, and Orton Mahlson enter Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, only to end up in Doofenshmirtz's "pizza delivery guy" trap. Relationships Perry the Platypus His nemesis is Perry the Platypus and it is often cited that the two enjoy loathing each other and presumably have for years. Despite this, Doofenshmirtz is unable to recognize him unless he is wearing his secret agent hat. All though they are rivals, Dr. Doof seems to have a great care for Perry, referring to him as his best friend, and in various episodes working very hard to impress him. In the words of Doofenshmirtz himself to Perry, their encounters are typically in the following format: :#I have a scheme." :#"You try to stop me." :#"I trap you." :#"I tell you my scheme." :#"Behold, the ____inator." :#"You escape." :#"We fight." Doofenshmirtz shouts a constantly recurring phrase, which has numerous occurrences, to Perry every time he thwarts his schemes: "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Perry shows no concern at his words, considering its frequent usage, and due to the fact that its meaning is trivial: Doofenshmirtz mainly expresses his frustration and annoyance towards Perry through it, and it is generally expected and not taken seriously. The phrase is almost always present, considering Doofenshmirtz repeats it every time Perry ruins his plans. It is sometimes regarded as Doofenshmirtz's catchphrase. Doofenshmirtz tends to have an evil scheme Perry always stops him. Because Perry enjoys foiling Doofenshmirtz's plans, he doesn't usually turn him into any sort of authorities. Despite this, there have been some rare occasions where Perry has not allowed a scheme to be carried out at all. This is usually if Doofenshmirtz's plan happens to put the Flynn-Fletcher house directly in danger. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has used many different contraptions and methods, including crocodiles, as a means of containing Perry, but his standard method is to use a cage. Though Perry and Doofenshmirtz regard each other as a nemesis, their relationship is more on the basis of "friendly enemy". Doofenshmirtz habitually explains his plans before carrying them out and Perry always stops to listen. Sometimes, depending on the situation, Perry will help Doofenshmirtz with his "idea of the day" before proceeding to stop him when the situation becomes dire or when Doofenshmirtz turns his back on him. Perry also offered Doofenshmirtz his "universal delete button" to erase an embarrassing viral video that had became so well known that he couldn't walk outside his apartment room without being mocked. Doofenshmirtz always anticipates Perry the Platypus's entrance and even begins to become anxious if he doesn't show up. He also tends to let Perry into his own home or lair should he discover Perry's presence before Perry has the chance to break himself in. In fact, the two of them are so used to one another being in each other's lives that they can't be nemeses with anyone else for more than a day or so. They even exchanged genuine Christmas presents. Once, Perry helps him learn how to kick a ball to impress Doofenshmirtz's mother. Perry also has a key to let himself into Doofenshmirtz's house. At one point when Perry refused to foil his plans due to them being silly and pointless, Doofenshmirtz followed him around, begging him to thwart him. Doofenshmirtz might actually somewhat admire or like Perry, because of his underwear has Agent P's face all over it when his other clothes are pulled off by a jet pack (which shows him not being able to use one correctly). He states that he had it way before he even met him, which is quite a lie. When the occasion arises, Perry always saves Doofenshmirtz from death. When Doofenshmirtz created his own aluminum siding business, Perry rescued him from its imminent explosion (which Perry himself had caused). Doofenshmirtz doesn't usually return the favor, as he himself often puts Perry in peril, due to his evil reputation. Another example of this was when Doofenshmirtz tried to save Mr. Fluffypants, resulting in him falling off the building. Perry dived after him and used a parachute to save him and Mr. Fluffypants before they fell to the ground. Doofenshmirtz finally returned the favor and saved Perry (as well as Phineas and Ferb) from his 2n Dimension counterpart by giving him his toy train (losing that toy had caused Doof-2 to become evil), causing Doof-2 to change his ways and stop trying to destroy Perry, Phineas and Ferb. At one point, Doofenshmirtz met Peter the Panda and made him his new nemesis, and despite his claims that it was just a spur of the moment whim, Perry was still very upset about the development. As time passed Doofenshmirtz himself found that it wasn't the same and that he missed Perry too, remembering that the day he met Perry was the best day of his life. The two of them end up going on a show called Dr. Feelbetter to sort out their feelings, and after apologizing (and turning the show into a hostage situation for Perry to foil), Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are (happily) enemies again. Similarly, when Perry is assigned a new villain to thwart, Doofenshmirtz is quite offended and states that only he is Perry's nemesis. In the future, when both Doofenshmirtz and Perry are old, they are in Doofenshmirtz's house playing checkers in place of their old routine, seemingly further emphasizing the fact they can't live without each other. Doofenshmirtz even almost admitted to Perry being his best friend once. He also said that Perry is like one of the family. Norm Norm is Doofenshmirtz's robot assistant. As stated, Norm would assist his master in his schemes, such as creating his own land or holding up a motivational seminar. Doofenshmirtz would get very frustrated by Norm's incompetence and lack of common sense, at one time, when Doofenshmirtz sarcastically tells Norm to throw an inator off the balcony, Norm eventually does so without hesitation, much to Doof's anger. Conversely, Norm starts to become a little frustrating over his master's schemes that would invariably fail; at one time while cooking for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., Norm rudely tells Doofenshmirtz, "Next time, you can do all the cooking while I will stand around making evil schemes that always ultimately fail!", something which startles both Doofenshmirtz and Perry a lot. In spite of this, Doofenshmirtz often does care for Norm, and would often be impressed by whatever efforts Norm has put up. At one time, Doofenshmirtz is impressed that Norm can transform into a car to help Doof steal an invention, that he even promises to help Norm finish up his 'popsicle wife'. Doofenshmirtz also complimented Norm on his adequate assistance of helping him creating his own land. He also feels guilty for putting down Norm in favor for a smaller yet reliable robot (who would later turn against him after a power surge), and thanks Norm for saving his life from the rebelling robot. Also, Norm looks up to Doofenshmirtz as his own father and desires to be treated like a son, though Doofenshmirtz doesn't feel like doing so. Nevertheless, Doofenshmirtz does intend to act like a father to Norm, even offering useful advice to Norm to put up a successful date with a female robot named Chloe at the block party. Also, at one time, when Perry asks to borrow Norm to help him pick up video surveillance footage, Doofenshmirtz tells Perry not to get one single scratch on Norm, to which Perry promises by giving a thumbs up. Major Monogram It appears that Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram actually know each other fairly well with Doofenshmirtz knowing both his home phone and cell number. Monogram also knows that he was raised by ocelots. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram have spoken to each other over Perry's video phone for a few brief seconds but it appears that this is not the first time the two have met. Doofenshmirtz has nicknamed Major Monogram "Monobrow" because of his uni-brow. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram hosted a cliptastic countdown together. It is shown that the two appear to be quite fond of teasing and making remarks at each other that range from playful banter to being snide in nature. On the first episode of the Phineas and Ferb Podcast on iTunes, Monogram and Doofenshmirtz appear together and speak about the Christmas special with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. In spite of their rivalry, the two do seem to respect each other. At one time, Doofenshmirtz genuinely thanks, Monogram (and Perry) for helping him rescue his daughter Vanessa. Also, Monogram genuinely thanks Doofenshmirtz for saving the world from the threat of the maniacal Rodney. The creators mentioned in a comic-con that Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram attended "The Academy" together, and it might be explored in a future episode. Carl Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as with Major Monogram, seems to know Carl well enough to give him a nickname. He probably doesn't like him because he states that he hates camera crews in "My Goody Two-Shoes Brother". It has yet to be explained how two different organizations that are constantly fighting are on a nickname basis, or how Doofenshmirtz would know something as personal as Dr. Coconut, Carl's nickname because he does an odd coconut dance when he believes that no one is looking. He may not have known Carl because when he went to Carl's website, even though it had Carl's picture and name, he still called Carl "some kid". He doesn't seem to recognize Carl when Carl's in a squirrel costume. Doofenshmirtz seemed to want to partner up with Carl when he turned evil. Then when Carl left Heinz indicating he was going solo, Doofenshmirtz was betrayed that Carl would not let him join his evil mission. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Being Doofenshmirtz's daughter, the Doctor cares for her very much, tries to think of what's best for her, and is, in fact, a bit overprotective of her. This is quite possibly to make up for his own miserable childhood and uncaring parents. As Vanessa grew up, Doofenshmirtz always tried to throw her great birthdays, but Vanessa's personality led to her never enjoying Doofenshmirtz's "little girl" parties. Various other attempts by Doofenshmirtz to win Vanessa's affection, especially during her childhood and early teenage years, failed miserably, and instead caused her embarrassment, including stepping on the feet of the other team at Vanessa's first swim meet, clapping much too loudly at her dance recital, wearing fringe at a dance both of them attended, and deliberately catching a foul ball at a baseball game that he took her to. Later, Doofenshmirtz bought Vanessa a Mary McGuffin doll (found at the Flynn-Fletcher's garage sale) that he had "never stopped searching for," since Vanessa had asked for one when she was a little girl, though it took him 10 years to find one. This helps her to see that while he constantly did things wrong, and embarrassed her constantly, he actually was trying and really does love her. He does try to be fatherly, teach responsibility (in an evil way), and taught her how to drive. He always encourages her to be evil, but she generally doesn't seem to show much enthusiasm for "the family business." When Vanessa admitted that she was a bit evil, he cried tears of joy. Doofenshmirtz is also overprotective over his daughter to the point of dressing up as a hippie to make sure his daughter and her friends are safe during their camping trip. He even sees her as a little kid even though she is 16. When Vanessa was in danger from bees, Heinz protected her by drenching himself in honey and getting the bees to sting him instead. Roger Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz despises his younger brother openly, a grudge that has existed since they were children. It was Roger's fault that Heinz was forced to wear dresses for an entire year. Roger was also the obvious favorite of their mother, as while Roger would get everything, from good clothes to praise and affection, Heinz would get virtually nothing. Heinz's hatred and jealousy for his brother getting everything he wanted have caused Heinz to both attempt to ruin his brother's ceremony the day he would receive the key to the city, and try to out do him by building a new country and calling him "my stupid brother" in the national anthem. Many of his plans involve either humiliating or disgracing Roger in public, all of which fail and usually backfire. The feeling may not be mutual as Roger did attempt to restore his brother's masterpiece. However, he did not seem very affected once the painting was ruined. He also made Heinz the temporary mayor and "fall guy" when Khaka Peu Peu attacked. Fireside Girls He is totally obsessed with their cupcakes and can't resist buying because they're too cute. So far the only ones seen actually selling to him are Katie, Gretchen, Milly, and Candace. He says they have "those big pleading eyes making you feel guilty". Aloyse von Roddenstein Doofenshmirtz is rivals with Rodney because he's more evil than him. When Doofenshmirtz invited the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness to a gathering, Rodney appeared, but Doofenshmirtz never invited him. In the second annual inator creator contest, Doofenshmirtz defeated Rodney by destroying his inator with the Eradicate Rodney's Inator-Inator, but the Belt of Victory was destroyed in the agent fight so he was rewarded by a balloon, which he named Balloony II, probably because he still remembers about Balloony. Rodney also boasted about how his son, Orville is a genius who can help him with inventions whereas Vanessa only goes shopping. Parents From Heinz's many stories, it's exceedingly obvious that his parents care very little for their oldest son. (One story showed that after Heinz was born, his parents left him with the doctors; even his mother, who should have needed rest right afterward). Among many of the child-abuse stories that he mentions, Heinz recalls that his parents once forced him stand still day and night as a lawn gnome (which could have made him fatally ill), to naming the family pet Only Son (seemingly forgetting his existence), forcing him to wear dresses made for Heinz's sibling (only to later learn it was a boy), even once disowning him for a short while, forcing him to live with ocelots. Essentially they prevented him from doing things a normal kid should be able to do freely and should have been arrested for such extreme mistreatment. Gretel Doofenshmirtz It is unknown what Heinz thought of his great-grandmother only that he knew she had "Issues" and that he wanted to know Doofenshmirtz Family Recipe that she wrote. It is hinted that he may have known her personally. José Doofenshmirtz José was Heinz's grandfather. According to Heinz, José was a "Weird Story". José may have been Mexican judging by the way he dressed. Heinz probably knew him personally, since José was his grandfather. He passed the Doofenshmirtz Family Meatloaf recipe onto Heinz's mom, who passed it onto Roger. Flynn-Fletcher Family and their Acquaintances Phineas Flynn Phineas caught a glimpse of Heinz while Phineas was managing their restaurant. He and Ferb almost ran at Doofenshmirtz when they used Perry's flying car to get into Heinz's hideout in the mountains. They were also on his track while pursuing the lost Mary McGuffin doll. Phineas was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house. While looking for a monster truck he found Phineas and Ferb's on could see him on his inator. Phineas and Ferb later crashed into Heinz's inator and offered to rebuild it. During that, Phineas calls Heinz "Dr. D" while Heinz called Phineas and Ferb "fellas" and was nice to them. Heinz was also quite taken back when his 2nd Dimension self-ordered Platyaborg to attack Phineas and Ferb. Heinz also saved Phineas, Ferb, and Perry when they were about to be smashed by the 2nd Dimension Heinz. Ferb Fletcher He and Phineas almost ran at Doofenshmirtz when they used Perry's flying car to get into Heinz's hideout in the mountains. They were also on his track while pursuing the lost Mary McGuffin doll. Ferb was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house. Ferb also caught a long glimpse of him when he and Vanessa were watching the doctor picking up the Pizzazium Infanionite. He caught another glimpse of Heinz while he was watching Vanessa leave the Eiffel Tower with her father and Major Monogram. When Ferb showed Heinz the remote that in case they got lost in the other dimension, Ferb can turn it on and open another portal, Dr.D said nice touch kid, which means he was giving him credit for coming up with the idea. Heinz later saved Ferb, Phineas, and Perry when they were about to be smashed by the 2nd Dimension Heinz. Heinz once said to Monogram that he does not trust Ferb (he believes Ferb is a "hoodlum") and does not like the idea of Vanessa dating him. Candace Flynn Candace met Doofenshmirtz on several occasions. She followed Perry into Heinz's hideout and considered the doctor a pharmacist as she thought she was suffering from the hallucinogenic effects of the local moss. Agent P was forced to use her body to fight Doofenshmirtz once. When they were all in space, Heinz noticed Candace whose suit hands were fattened up by the air; so Doofenshmirtz thought she was his long-time rival, Hans. She spotted Heinz bribing Buford so that he would be allowed to enter the restaurant and made a comment on this, yet she seemed not to recognize Heinz in any way. Candace finally managed to learn more about Doofenshmirtz when her older self got sent into the alternative version of the future in which Heinz was a dictator of the Tri-State Area. She also delivered Fireside Girl Cupcakes to him. Once when hair flew off of Candace it landed on Doofenshmirtz and he was mistaken for an orangutan, Candace caught him when he fell. Doof was hauled away from animal control saying: "Mama, I'm Pretty". Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda was one of Heinz's numerous dates back in the 1980s. It was she who convinced him to try taking over the Tri-State Area rather than the entire world. She did not meet him anymore after they split up. Lawrence Fletcher Heinz bought the Mary McGuffin doll from Lawrence, and later they communicated on the CV radio; which makes the latter the only member of the Flynn-Fletcher family to actually have a regular conversation with the modern-day Doofenshmirtz. Lawrence was also under a big impression of Heinz's Telethon of Evil, naming it his new favorite TV show. Lawrence also saw Doofenshmirtz's face being pressed against his window, thinking it was a "truck driving pharmacist". Later on, Lawrence inadvertently participated in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s Pageant of Evil, where he competed against Doofenshmirtz for the title of the supreme leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella was the one who showed Doofenshmirtz and his date their table to which Heinz did not bother to respond. She was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house, yet Heinz did not recognize her. It's possible that Isabella sells cupcakes to him offscreen like the other Fireside Girls do. Doofenshmirtz told Monogram that Isabella is full of herself, but still cute, due to her happy, positive personality and cute smile. Occasionally, Doofenshmirtz's plans end up interfering with Isabella's plans. Buford Van Stomm Buford was a bouncer at Chez Platypus and he accepted Doofenshmirtz's bribe so that Heinz and his date would not need a reservation. Buford was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house, yet Heinz did not recognize him. Buford became Dr. Doofenshmirtz's partner in crime when Baljeet stopped being his nerd, although Buford quit the job after he and Baljeet realized they missed each other while singing a song from opposite sides of Danville. Jeremy Johnson Jeremy met Doofenshmirtz on one occasion when he was giving Heinz guitar lessons. Jeremy did not bother listening to Doofenshmirtz's newest evil scheme's details as he would receive his payment anyway. Irving Irving was one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house. Romances Charlene Doofenshmirtz Being Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife, it appears that he dislikes her, as he always refers to her as his ex-wife, and seems agitated when she's around. Despite this, however, they still continue to amicably share custody of their daughter Vanessa, and Charlene pays him what seems to be a very substantial alimony. The alimony is largely used to finance his projects. Vanessa often tries to "Bust" her father, telling Charlene he's evil; she replies that "just because we got divorced, that doesn't make him evil." He also puts many of his in-town purchases on Charlene's tab despite the quite obvious fact that she has no idea what he does with the things he buys. And although they are divorced he still gropes her for money. He has been shown to have a picture of her in his home, so he may still have some feelings for her, or simply not dislike her as much as he claims. Despite her sarcasm towards Heinz's ineptitude, Charlene is aware that Heinz managed to built Norm to serve as his assistant, even complimenting Norm for his tuxedo design. She was also briefly surprised to see that Heinz managed to pull off a good kick during the Doofenshmirtz family kickball game, as he created an -inator to help him with his poor kicking skills. She also briefly complimented Heinz for using bee pheromones to make himself look more attractive, to which he thanks her for. Other Romances Sometime in the 80's, Doofenshmirtz once dated Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Pnineas and Ferb's mom. The date didn't go well because Doofenshmirtz among other things stuffed her in the trunk of his car going to the drive-in and laughed at her hopes of being a musician saying that he had as much chance of taking over the world. Linda replied with saying he could start with the Tri-State Area, which he is still trying to do. Humorously, when she complained of being stuck in the trunk, he states "Wow, you just love to live in the past. Is that like a thing with you?" This is ironic because of his own obsessions with his past. Either before or after marrying Charlene (likely before), Heinz fell in love with a woman named Elizabeth. Elizabeth was unhealthily obsessed with whales, so he built a whale translator to impress her. Ironically, a whale convinced her to leave him. Doofenshmirtz began dating after his divorce. The exact number of relationships he has had the event is currently unknown, although he has been shown dating four separate women. He himself mentioned that he has had another relationship. His first known girlfriend wouldn't pick up the phone. He had a date with a second one at his Woodland House during his week off; here his internet name is shown as "StrudelCutie4427" and on the same day he mentioned another bad date that had kept stabbing him with a fork. He was once on a date was at the Chez Platypus and it went very well. It turned out that both he and his date were evil, but neither had known this about the other because it was not posted on their dating profiles (due to the odd people it seemed to attract (good guys), mainly Perry the Platypus). They fell in love and had a lovely montage of "evil love", but a previous plan of Doofenshmirtz's to get rid of all the gooey love stuff in the whole Tri-State Area unless his date went well backfired on him, even after he chose not to do it. He had gladly handed the remote to the de-love-inator to Perry, exclaiming that he did not need it anymore and that he was in love. However, when Perry smashed the controls to the de-love-intator ray it caused the laser satellite in space to crash-land right next to his new-found love; It zapped her, making her unable to love. She left Doofenshmirtz stranded on a dock, her last words to him, "I feel nothing... nothing!" However, she and Doofenshmirtz were dancing together during "Carpe Diem". In the episode "Imperfect Storm" Doofenshmirtz attempted to take revenge on a woman named Grulinda Boubenweir who poured water on his head multiple times when they were kids. When he found out she was throwing a garden party in the park he planned to get revenge by doing the same thing to her, only with a GIANT bucket. After Perry thwarted his plans to do so Doofenshmirtz washes up right into Grulinda's party and confronts whom he thought she was only to find out she was now a beautiful woman, when she found him, first she confessed her feelings exclaiming that she only did all that because she liked him. Later when she discovered Doof's intentions, she is shocked and a bit appalled that he held a petty grudge all these years and soaked him with a cup of water (only this time it was out of rage and revenge). Mentors and Idols Doofenshmirtz's evil mentor was Professor Destructicon. It is unknown when he became his ward, but in c. 2008, Destructicon was arrested. His last request to him was to fulfill his dream of sending fire to the sun. Heinz, however, pointed out that "it is a ball of fire, it doesn't make sense set fire to it." Kevin then settled on destroying his lair. Doofenshmirtz attempted to honor his request, but failed. All throughout his evil life, he has idolized Dr. Lloyd Wexler. Having memorized his evil memoir and even doing a thesis based on Wexler's early ransom notes, Heinz still does not know him enough to tell him apart from Perry the Platypus disguised as him. In Evil School, his professor, Dr. Gevaarlijk, hated him openly, even as Doofenshmirtz tried to be the best in the class. He even wrote and sang a song showing his determination. Gevaarlijk flunked him, though, and into his adulthood, he wrote letters to her about how his life as an Evil Scientist is doing. When Gevaarlijk finally came to his apartment to see his plans, she was deeply upset with him and pointed out his flaws. Leaving, Doofenshmirtz was comforted by Perry the Platypus. Doofenshmirtz as well is a huge fan of the 90s hair band Love Handel. When they performed in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard, he danced to their song Music Makes Us Better. Since he "knew people," he somehow got them to play for him while singing about his mother's ignorance of him for his lack of kickball skills, and because of that may have had been spared from such a fate. Disney Parks To date, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's only appearance was in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Gallery Trivia *In the original story pitch, the evil doctor's last name is Meddleshmirtz. While no reason has been given for the change, it may be due to resembling the medical term Mittelshmirtz, meaning "menstrual pain of the mid-cycle" (Literally, "middle pain"). *Doofenshmirtz rarely met or interacted with any of the other main characters of the show. *The literal translation of his name is "home ruler" (Heinz) "stupids pain" (Doof (stupid) + en (plural) + shmirtz (pain). *Dr. Doofenshmirtz can speak Spanish with great knowledge, as well as Whale. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's catch phrase, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!", is possibly a reference to the line of Emperor Zurg in Toy Story 2 and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, "Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!" or Snoopy from Peanuts comic strips: whenever Snoopy imagines battling the Red Baron, he is always defeated and cries out, "Curse you, Red Baron!" *He wears a grind guard at night to keep him from grinding his teeth. *He has a sockpuppet whom he named Mr. Tomato. *In earlier episodes, Doof's voice was a little lower. This is especially noticeable in "This Is Your Backstory", when Doof starts to retell the lawn gnome story, and then the original narration from the episode is used. *A running gag on the show is that because he wears a white lab coat, Doofenshmirtz is often mistaken for a pharmacist. *It is hinted he takes arts and crafts classes. *He has been shown to own a variety of trucks for transporting Inators. *Despite being weak, Doofenshmirtz is very durable, as shown each time surviving certain doom (usually explosions). Also, he was once able to throw a normal cardboard party hat into a steel pole and it made a hole and got stuck there. *Only five times has Doofenshmirtz escaped perfectly: In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", in "Hail Doofania!", was shown in the flashback where Perry the Platypus falls down in a sandpaper factory, allowing him to escape, in "That Sinking Feeling" Perry is unable to stop him since there is no steering mechanism on the lighthouse, in "Oh, There You Are, Perry" where he lands on the soft pillow after Perry drops him and in Picture This, when Perry teleported his Mimeinator to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, with Doofenshmirtz merrily saying "Sure, why not. "Also in the episode "Leave the Busting to Us!", he shows a chart that tells how many successful attacks he had made to Perry and vice versa. *He is lactose intolerant. *He has said himself that he gets motion sickness. *Like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons, he seems to have a great deal of wealth, is physically weak, and had a difficult childhood. *He receives a large alimony check every month. *He wore braces as a teenager, perhaps to solve the grinding of his teeth. *He often mangles common phrases, such as "Dos vedanya! That's two vedanyas." or "As they say in China, Arrivederci!". Which means that he has a "peculiar humor sense" as seen in "Spot the Diff" when he said, "I changed it from cowabunga to cowaburger". (before changing "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *In "Swiss Family Phineas", one of his shoes is lost, and in the next episode, "Hide and Seek", his shoes that he is wearing are slightly different with a small heel instead of being flat like his others, suggesting he had to purchase another pair to make up for the loss. *The reason he never got a doctorate is because his teacher failed him out of Evil 101, his major. *Heinz states that neither of his parents showed up at his birth. However, he states that his family was a proud family, suggesting that he was always an outcast in his own family in spite of their pride. This is further evidenced when he claims his parents always liked his brother Roger better than him. *Heinz may not be able to swim, as evidenced by the water wings that appeared when he removed his lab coat, and gets seasick, possibly because his mother never let him swim in public pools. Though when Perry toppled him in his giant washing machine, he appeared to be swimming without water wings as he was in his undershirt and in boxers. *Heinz has an "Evil" tattoo on his left upper arm. *His computer password was "Doofalicious." However, he may have changed it due to the fact that Perry the Platypus was able to figure it out. *He plays chess and lied (though it was believable) about having a travelers' chess board in his bag. *He uses a retainer. *He holds/uses his mouse in his left hand, showing that he is most likely left-handed, but kicks right-footed as seen while playing kickball. He also plays the guitar right-handed, as seen during numerous songs. Given his skill with his hands, it's likely that he's ambidextrous. *He was the "geek" of his class and marginalized because he liked magic like "Luismi" the character of the Spanish series "Compañeros" (1998-2002). *He may have to use reading glasses. *He has been seen arrested once. *He has to do 200 hours of community service, possibly after being caught in "Vanessassary Roughness" *He hangs out with other aquatic mammals besides Perry. *So far he has not made an appearance (nor even a cameo/voice cameo) in only an episode: "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *He has a habit of pushing buttons. *Doof is the German word for "stupid" or "idiot". Major Monogram made fun of it. *He has often said "Dummkopf", a common German insult that literally translates to "stupid head". The actual meaning is "fool", thus he is scolding himself for acting foolish whenever he says that word. *''Schmerz'' ( pronounced Shmertz) is a German word which means pain, ache, grief, or sorrow which basically describes Doofenshmirtz's childhood. *He built the Flat-a-Platinator to get rid of Perry the Platypus. *In "Crack That Whip", he says that he is unable to grow facial hair, but he is shown with a goatee in "Unfair Science Fair" and beard in "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" but when he became a poet he had a beard and when he wanted to click a pop-up ad in "Tour de Ferb", he had whiskers. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz interacted with Phineas and Ferb for first time in a dream (Wizard of Odd). *Doofenshmirtz interacts with Isabella three times. *Doofenshmirtz interacts with Buford twice. *Doofenshmirtz interacts with Candace 4 times. *Doofenshmirtz keeps a teddy bear in his lab-coat. *Doofenshmirtz doesn't play and hates golf. Despite this, he has golf clubs. *Doofenshmirtz plans what he's going to say to Perry before hand. *If Doofenshmirtz were to be captured & arrested by the O.W.C.A., he would serve 10 to 20 years in prison. *According to Dan, Doofenshmirtz has always called Perry "Perry the Platypus" and never just "Perry". However he has said only "Perry" a few times in the episode "The Bully Code", where he wrote "SAVE FOR PERRY" on his cast so that Perry would have a spot to sign it. He also called Perry by the name "Perry" without the "the Platypus" suffix in "Are You My Mummy?", twice in "Hide and Seek", once in "At the Car Wash" and once in "Hip Hip Parade". *He once sent a humiliating video all around the Tri-State Area. But afterwards he finds out that, because of the video, he cannot go even into his kitchen. *Apparently, he has a Visigoth called Alaric working for him. *He is no longer welcome in Albania. *He has music instincts and he is able to recognize every musical group of the show. *He has been seen to create effigies resembling Perry the Platypus such as Bobblehead Perry the Platypus and Pretendy the Practicepus. *He was born with an extra finger in his right foot so he moved it to his left one. (Interview with Dan and Swampy) *When asking his neighbor to let him into the "D.E.I" building when he left his keys in the other dimension, he mentions he has been her neighbor for 12 years, implying that he got the building 12 years ago, therefore also suggesting that he also divorced Charlene around then, when Vanessa was 4. *He has a habit of singing in his bathroom. *He has been doomed by a puppet twice. Once by Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)'s Puppet. The other time was likely by Planty The Potted Plant. *He mentioned that he was a boxing champion in middle school back in Gimmelshtump. *He seems to really like chicken soup. *He shares many similar personality traits with another Disney Channel villain, Dr. Drakken from Kim Possible. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz can be compared to Dr. Eggman in a sense, as both are scientists and have their evil schemes thwarted by an animal character (Doofenshmirtz to Perry while Eggman to Sonic). He could be also compared to Dr. Evil, both are evil, have a fun voice and have a goth/grunge descendant. *His relationship with his archnemesis is vaguely similar to The Joker's relationship with Batman, as both claim that they cannot exist without their nemesis. *Also, this is the third villain-hero interaction known to be actually more positive than negative, and not bitter, as Wreck It Ralph/ Fix-It Felix Jr. only takes place during game hours, with both respecting mutually as well, and Dr. Calico/Bolt, since only takes place during filming hours. *In "Quietest Day Ever", it is revealed that Doofenshmirtz is 47 years old. Interestingly, that is almost the same age as his voice actor, Dan Povenmire. *He runs faster than a panda, but slower than a platypus. *Although he wants to take over the Tri-State Area, he thinks taking over the world is crazy. *He has a pair of Peter the Panda Slippers. *He is good at making peach cobbler. *He is a double amputee with two titanium arms, which may explain his amazing hand-eye coordination. *According to Major Monogram, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is technically considered an ocelot, as he was raised by ocelots in later childhood. *Counting Disney Channel animated series, Disney animated features, and Disney-Pixar animated features, Heinz is one of the four characters voiced by its series/film director or lead producer. The others being Edna Mode and Ambrister Minion, both voiced by Brad Bird, and Sour Bill, which Rich Moore voiced. *Heinz is considered one of Disney's funniest villains, the others being Captain Hook, Prince John, Hades, Yzma & Turbo/King Candy. Out of them all, Heinz is the only one to come from a television series rather than a film. *He is similar to Cedric the Sorcerer from Sofia the First. **Both want to take over and rule their own native land with some sort of contraption that enables them to do so (Doof using various -inator devices to try to take over the Tri-State Area, while Cedric desires to snatch the Amulet of Avalor so that he can rule over all of Enchancia). **However both fail to do so, and usually in silly ways. *He has the most songs of any Disney villain. *Heinz was an answer for a Jeopardy answer in the $800 "TV Time" category, which was in a Kid's Week episode on July 31, 2013. *He doesn't like rice pudding. *His name means ruler of the home. *When he is Professor Time on Milo Murphy's Law, that show seems to ignore that he was Vanessa's science teacher and an O.W.C.A. agent prior, as he lives with Milo after DEI is destroyed and appears to have no job at the moment with no explanation as to how he may have been fired from those other jobs. External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Milo Murphy's Law Wiki: Heinz Doofenshmirtz References es:El Dr. Doofenshmirtz it:Dottor Doofenshmirtz ko:하인츠 두펀스머츠 nl:Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz pl:Heinz Dundersztyc pt-br:Heinz Doofenshmirtz ru:Доктор Хайнц Фуфелшмертц Category:Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Singing characters Category:Doctors Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Scientists Category:German characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Inventors Category:Parents Category:Humans raised by animals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Agents Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Main antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Males Category:Transformed characters Category:Reformed characters Category:It's a Small World Category:Cattle Category:Anti-villains Category:Werecreatures Category:Milo Murphy's Law characters Category:O.W.C.A. agents Category:Time travelers